


i fall in love just a little, oh, just a little

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, just pure ladynoir fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: If she was asked, Ladybug wouldn't be able to give a specific date when her heart decided to fall for her pun loving partner, but she could point out the night she realized it.





	i fall in love just a little, oh, just a little

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for when I reached 200 followers on my tumblr so I'm posting it here too lol I've run this through speech to text like 5 times so I'm hoping there's no errors 💖

Ladybug hadn’t realized it was happening, not until she was halfway to the bottom and she couldn’t find it in her heart to stop, to snatch the yo-yo from her waist and pull herself to a halt before she fell completely. 

She couldn’t point out a date where her heart decided it was going to leap off a cliffside that labeled itself “falling in love”.

No…

This happened slowly, gradually, falling like she was drifting on a cloud that would take her to the bottom, where the water met with the cliffside, where her heart would be fully captivated by love. 

She hadn’t thought anything of it at first, the way she found herself lingering when they hugged, holding on just a bit tighter. 

Then a few months after that she’d found herself slowly falling into a routine of baking an assortment of pastries every Saturday night, just so she’d have an excuse to ask him to stay just a little longer after patrol. She knew she didn’t need a reason, Chat would stay just to sit in silence with her if she asked. 

She began drifting off during class, her thoughts swirling with daydreams that she wouldn’t admit after, and she found herself wondering if, underneath the suit, his eyes stayed that vibrant green that she’d grown <strike>to love</strike> fond of.

There were countless pieces of crumpled paper stained with small initials drawn in hearts that she had stuffed into her bag, silently hoping Ayla wouldn’t point it out.

But despite all this, it still felt like it snuck up on her late one night after patrol.

It had been a normal night, they’d run around for a bit, but ended up perched on top of the Eiffel Tower before too long. They’d talked about the vague details of their days and the most recent akumas, and when she saw an opportunity, she’d giggle out a pun just to see his reaction. 

While she would never admit the hours she’d spent looking online for good cat puns, she just couldn’t help it. His eyes would light up and he’d let a laugh that she feels she’s heard before, that would make her heart speed up, and a blush would cover his nose and cheeks. She liked making him blush, it was payback for all the times he’s made her blush.

That’s what she told herself later at night when she found herself flipping through a small, locked album on her regular phone that was full of moments she’d managed to capture on her yo-yo. 

After that they jumped to a nearby roof to say goodbye, it was almost memorized. He’d smile softly at her and press his lips against the back of her knuckles and she’d ignore the flush that danced across her cheeks. She’d push his face to the side gently with a finger, whisper “goodnight, kitty.” and then they’d part. 

But just as those familiar words began to leave her lips, she froze, staring up into his slitted eyes that stared down at her with a look she’d gotten used to seeing over the years. 

It was hard not to notice the way her partner looked at her, she’d seen the posts people made about it, the “get yourself a man who looks at you like Chat Noir looks at Ladybug” and talking about how obviously whipped he was.

Comments like that have covered her timelines since she was 13, but somehow it still managed to make her heart feel weak whenever she caught a glimpse of it in person. 

Sure, they playfully flirted <strike>a lot</strike> sometimes, but it was easy to forget that Chat really did mean all the things he said, that it wasn’t always just to make her laugh or to feel flattered or to lose a bet on who could make the other blush first. 

She felt their fingers brush together at their sides and she bit her lip, she could feel heat rising up her neck, but she reached her fingers out and grabbed his hand slowly. She met his gaze, and he looked a bit confused and wide eyed, but he visibly relaxed when she intertwined their fingers. 

She glanced down for a second before pulling her hand, and his along with it, up against her chest while returning her gaze to his. 

A blush was spreading across his cheeks and she held back a smile, bringing her free hand up to brush softly along the edge of his mask. 

Ladybug took a small step closer, gazing up at him with a fond look in her eyes. 

Her heart pounded almost painfully against her chest. 

_Thump thump thump _

“I…” She paused, licking her lips. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” She confessed breathlessly, her hand trailed across his cheekbone and back into his soft hair, rubbing behind his flickering cat ear. She inched forward until she could feel his body heat against her forearm. 

His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, looking taken aback, but he didn’t move away. 

She let the confession linger in the air for a few calm seconds, knowing he would respond when he was ready. 

“I’ve never stopped being in love with you, m’lady.“ The words got lost in the breeze, but she heard them anyway. 

She could feel the heat coming off her face, but Chat’s face was as red as her suit so she couldn’t find it in herself to feel embarrassed. 

Ladybug smiled adoringly up at him, squeezing his hand before letting go, dragging her hand slowly up his arm and draping it around his shoulder. 

Her eyes flickered down to his lips as she caressed her fingers along his jaw.

Chat’s arms wrapped around her waist after a moment, and she giggled quietly as he tried to figure out where to put his hands on her back, but they froze on her lower back when she brushed her thumb softly across his bottom lip. 

She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach him and she pouted a little at the playful smile he gave her, but she pushed herself up and pressed her lips against his. 

His lips were soft and she could taste the watermelon chapstick he was wearing. 

She pulled herself closer to him with her arm that was wrapped around his shoulders, and he tightened his grip on her waist to support more of her weight. Her toes were barely touching the ground. She smiled against his lips and petted one of her hands through his hair, giggling softly at the low rumbling purr she could feel against her chest.

A few seconds later she pulled back, just barely, and pressed her forehead against his. 

“Well,” Ladybug said softly, gazing into his adoring eyes while scratching behind his ear. “_Un-fur-tunately_ I must be off, it being a school day and everything.” She grinned at his flushed state and she drug her fingers through his messy hair. 

He gaped at her for a second when the pun set in and she giggled. She pulled him down, cupping his cheeks with her hands and kissing him, nipping at his bottom lip gently before pulling back, not giving him the chance to kiss back. 

Ladybug leaned over, brushing her nose against his cheek while she whispered “goodnight, kitten.” before stepping back.

Then she snatched her yo-yo from her hip, throwing out her arm with a small wiggle of her fingers in his direction and she let her body fall and fly with the pull of the yo-yo string. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💖💖 Please let me know what you thought in the comments, it means the world to me. 💖


End file.
